


Secret Night

by Harukahime



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Idol AU, Kacchako Week, Kacchako Week 2019, Manager/Idol - Freeform, kacchako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukahime/pseuds/Harukahime
Summary: She hadn’t expected her life to change when she was chosen to be a manager for what would become the biggest male idol group in Japan.





	Secret Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this fic or the lyrics.
> 
> I haven’t written anything like this in a while.. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Also a huge thank you to my beta reader!!

“Let’s go, wake me up!” 

She couldn’t tell what was louder from backstage. 

“Every day is painful. It’s beginning”

The bass was definitely a bit too strong for her own tastes to the point it made her slightly queasy. Closing her eyes, she took a breath and pictured inhaling a rainbow and sparkles to calm her stomach. 

“I just fall in you, I just fall in you.”

Was it her boys singing their heart’s out on the stage?

The red-haired idol who had the solid dance moves of the group was sporting a full grin while providing harmony between the two other voices in the group. A country boy who was honestly just trying to provide for himself after getting bullied in school for being hard headed.

She remembered when the president of their company recruited him off the street. It was her job to get these boys in stage presence order. He had a very thick accent she had to coach him out of, “for the sake of sex appeal” according to the president. 

Kirishima had come farther than anyone had imagined when it came to making a name for himself in the Idol industry. 

Not to say he was the hardest worker in the group. That came to their center, Kaminari. He was the only one who had actually been aiming for and trying to make it to the top of this career from the beginning. The energetic idol was often sick due to overworking from wanting nothing more than make his fans smile. 

He was also her second biggest handful. His contract enforced he couldn’t publicly date and unfortunately for his manager, he was often caught in a scandal according to the industry. 

Brown fringe was moved from her eyes and calloused finger pads pushed against her temples to try and combat the headache that was setting in from the combination of the bass and stress from after the concert. Denki had been caught with another female out and about. With the way the news was, they were having a payday with him being caught in what was his… she had forgotten how many dates the news tried to weaponize against him. 

Not like the company did anything but give him a slap on the wrist given this group was the company’s prize cow. A click of the tongue as she just wanted her boys to be happy in their personal lives. Not that it was that hard to keep a relationship private. She had managed to do it.

“The revolving lighting is turning red. I give you sweet memories.”

The blonde had turned smoothly with his back to the audience as red light circled around him with the beat. A sharp turn with hips rolling had the crowd screaming higher as his hand slowly drug from his crotch to his crotch and extending to the audience. What was normally a piercing gaze became sultry. His view roamed over to the gravity shifting manager waiting for him off stage.

“The way it feels, feel so free.”

The three of them dropped to their knees as they belted out the last of the verse. A hand shooting forward to push legs out at an angle before teasing the ground beneath them with a grind before sitting back on their haunches.

“Becoming one. Dance to the rhythm.”

Bakugou and Kirishima were back on their feet with a jump. Kaminari still on his knees between them, hands resting on their hips. The sweat sparkling idol had an intimate gaze with the audience. “Let these eyes dazzle you.”

The two standing each extended a hand to touch the inductive bright blonde still on his knees. Bakugou taking a grip of Kaminari’s hand with a rough seeming pull. Kirishima’s hand gently parting Kaminari’s mouth.

“Excitement building, acid love.”

Within a second, Kaminari was back on his feet with his finger extended to his fans to imitate a gun. His back pushing against Kirishima’s. 

“Tonight I’m aiming at you.”

Soon enough, Kirishima and Bakugou had digits extended the same way.

“Trigger”

A bright flash of light as red, orange, and yellow confetti burst out over the crowd. Each individual piece signed by those performing on the stage. 

With the excitement and instrumental versions playing in the background, the three men were taken backstage by way of one of the lifts that took them underneath the stage. 

The ash blonde only waved thank you’s to the crew. He had someone more important to see at that moment. 

Their manager had moved to the dressing room to relax and get away from the sound during the end of the encore. She had someone to meet here anyway.

With him storming into the room, she was swept up into sweat dripping arms, hands grasping her ass and lifting her up so eyes could meet. Catching his breath for a moment, crimson focused on brown before lips crashed together.

None of this was a surprise to her, fingers tangling themselves in the mass of spiked hair. Lids shut before losing themselves in the kiss. She had wanted nothing but to this whenever he wasn’t on stage or prepping behind. Control was key when they weren’t alone. 

He had been born to do this after all, and she couldn’t mess this up. Not with him carrying on an entertainment legacy and him being the son of a legend. 

Mitsuki, the president, had started the company to help build the industry after a rivalry with an old friend. Uraraka had been picked off the street to be a manager out of pure luck. She had just been turned down for a different job she had applied for to support her parents. Katsuki had bumped into her, forcing her to her back on the concrete when Mitsuki found her. Worried of a concussion, the president had helped her to her feet before noticing how her son was utterly smitten to stop and apologize to the angel he had run in to. 

The job was hers instantly and they had started getting to know each other since that fateful day. Mitsuki had always told her there were two reasons she had been picked for that job. One was the way her son reacted to her. The other was the way the round-cheeked female reminded her of her late husband. 

Lips part with a loud pop with eyes softening at each other. 

“What an amazing performance, Katsuki..”

He could only smirk at her comment before tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear to clear his view of her eyes.

“Well, I’m the sexiest idol in Japan. I need to please the only fan that matters, angel face."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked this, please let me know!! I’d be open in to opening this up for more chapters. Happy Kacchako week 2019!!


End file.
